Wallposter Got Talent
Wallposter Got Talent (WGT) is a new competition on Kafe Wallposter. This competition is almost similar with Got Talent but it has another system. Wallposter Got Talent Season 1 is hosted by Januari Christian Simangunsong. The auditionj was held from March 2nd, 2015 on Kafe Wallposter. 'The Judges ' The Judges of Wallposter Got Talent Season 1 are: #Januari Christian Simangunsong (Host) #Earvin Jeremy Komansilan #Imelda #Fot Harefa #Surya Ismail #Nurahman Cahyadi At the some episode, Arvin Aditya replaced Nurahman Cahyadi as Guest Judge due to a personal reason. 'Scoring System' The scoring system on this competition is same with Wallposter's Next Top Member. The Audiences can give a score to contestants from 0 - 100. The Average of Fan Votes will be added with Judge's score and it will determine who stays and who goes home. Prizes The prize for the winner: *Winner: Rp. 500.000,- *Runner-Up: Rp. 300.000,- *3rd Place: Rp. 200.000,- The winner of this first season is Taufik Hardiansyah with his talent as a singer. Taufik defeated Lisa Rachmawati with her talent as a poet in Finale. 'TOP 75 - AUDITION ' There are 75 people audition for this competition. They talent are singing, dancing, poet, photo model, etc. The contestants were divided into 10 groups. The 10 groups are: * Group 9 and Group 10 were showed in the same day After 10 group performed, the judges decided to take 3 more contestants to Top 40. They are 7 ex-contestants who had one more chance to perform and only 3 of them who will join the others. TOP 40 40 contestants now are divided into 5 groups. Only 3 contestants from each group who get the highest score will move on to the next round. At this round, Vierratale is the theme of this round. All contestants must singing a vierratale song for singer, Paint the meaning of the lyric of Vierratale's song for painter, Take a photo as a model on Vierratale's music video for Modelling, and the poets have to read Vierratale's song lyric with musical like they read a poetry. Because the judges thought that there are so many good talents went home, the judges decided to give wildcard for 5 highest contestants that eliminated in the previouse episode. The 5 contestants that get the wildcard are: Contestants Top 20 20 contestants will performed on this round. The contestants who get the lowest total score every episode will go home. Top 20 *Dessy was absent in this episode because she was sick, but Dessy will perform in the next episode *Ruru was eliminated because he didn't send a photo for this week *Dessy actually was eliminated, however because of Kartini Day, there is none elimination week except Ruru who didn't send a photo for this week. *Yunuz was eliminated because he didnt perform since he lost his phone cell to record 'Wildcard' After the Top 4 was revealed, Januari informed that there will be a wildcard round and only 1 contestant who will comeback to compete. TOP 5 *Yudha & Nono were eliminated because they didn't perform. Top 3 Finale Controversy After Kafe Wallposter 's account facebook got reported by Facebook and it cant be used anymore, the show moved to new facebook account called Wposter Id. Possibly Season 2 After the result of Final Show, in the last video there was a statement "See you again Next Year". It is possible that Wallposter Got Talent Season 2 will be held next year.